


Destiel: Ancient Churches

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Churches, M/M, paintings, random prompt from tumblr somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Castiel was in a church?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel: Ancient Churches

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at Destiel. Also when I used to call Cas 'Cass' (why did I start doing that?) xoxo

“Cass, where are you?” Dean called out quietly, his voice echoing off of the ancient church’s walls. “Cass?”  
“What is it?” Cass said from behind him.  
“Jesus.”  
“No, it’s Cass.” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, I know that. You were supposed to stay with me, not fly off.”  
“Oh. For some reason, I don’t remember you saying that.”  
“Sam said it.” Dean readied his silver knife as he looked at Cass, who was still motionless. “Come on.” Cass nodded slowly and followed. It was silent for a moment before Dean stopped and lowered his knife.  
“It’s not out here,” he commented. “Must be hiding somewhere.” He sighed and turned to Cass. “I guess we’ll just have to wait.” Cass nodded again and stood beside Dean. Dean chuckled and pointed to a painting of angels.  
“Look,” he said as he pointed to one of the baby angels, “that looks like you.” Cass looked at Dean, confused.  
“That is me,” he stated, causing Dean to almost drop his knife.  
“It is?”  
“Yes.”  
“So, who else is in that picture?” Cass tilted his head at the painting.  
“Well, the naked one displaying his middle finger to the pope is Gabriel,” he explained. Dean had to keep himself from breaking down laughing.  
“Really? That’s going to change my whole look on him.” Cass, as humourless as he was, elicited a chuckle, one Dean didn’t hear very often.  
“So, what do we do now?” Cass asked suddenly.  
“Don’t know. We just wait,” Dean said, exchanging a glance with the angel. A different kind of glance, he supposed. One that held longer than usual.  
And closer.  
Until their lips touched. That was a new thing. Kissing an angel? In front of a painting of him as a baby? Well, if anything, it didn’t really matter, because he was kissing Cass.  
“Dean!” Sam called as he ran through the church doors. “What are you-” He stopped when he saw Dean and Cass... er, kissing. The two quickly pulled apart and looked at Sam, Cass not fazed at all, Dean clearing his throat at the fact of the interruption.  
“Sam,” he acknowledged. Sam rolled his eyes.  
“I know it’s all good and well that you two are making out in a church, but we’ve got a werewolf to kill. You guys can do that whenever you want after this, okay?”  
“Okay,” Cass said. Dean widened his eyes and cleared his throat yet again.  
At least this meant he could kiss him again.


End file.
